poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Discord reveals himself to Skystar
Here's how Discord reveals himself to Skystar in The Corpse Bride and Thorax meet Shrek. Skystar: You did it! You rescued me! You're amazing! You're wonderful! You're...a little unorthodox, I'll admit, but thy deed is great, and thine heart is pure. I am eternally in your dept. clears his throat Skystar: And where would a brave knight be without his noble steed? (indicating our heroes) Or a fine group of squires. Donkey: I hope you heard that. She called me a noble steed. She thinks I'm a steed. (as Shrek rolls his eyes) Skystar: And so, who are you guys who companion my hero? Hiccup: I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Astrid: I'm Astrid Hofferson. Fishlegs: I'm Fishlegs Ingerman. Snotlout: I'm Snotlout Jorgenson. Tuffnut: I'm Tuffnut Thorston, and this is my sister, Ruffnut. Dagur: I'm Dagur, and this is my sister, Heather. William: I'm William Van Dort, and this is my wife, Nell, and our son, Victor. Victor: And this is my wife, Victoria. Oh, and my dog, Scraps. Black Widow (Corpse Bride): I'm Black Widow. Maggot: I'm Maggot. Emily (Corpse Bride): I'm Emily. Bonejangles: I'm Bonejangles. Elder Gutknecht: I am Elder Gutknecht. Paul: My name is Paul. I am the head waiter. Ha, ha! Mrs. Plum: My name's Plum. ''Miss ''Plum. Mayhew: I'm Mayhew. Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow: I'm Rainbow Dash. Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Rarity: I am Rarity. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. Starlight Glimmer: I'm Starlight Glimmer. Sunburst: I'm Sunburst. Shining Armor: I'm Shining Armor, and this is my wife, Cadance, and our daughter, Flurry Heart. Maud Pie. I'm Maud Pie. Trixie: I am the Great and Powerful Trixie! But please, call me Trixie. Ember: I am Ember, daughter of Torch, winner of the Gauntlet of Fire, and lord of all dragons! Spike: I'm Spike. Apple Bloom: I'm Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle: I'm Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo: I'm Scootaloo. Thorax: I'm Thorax, and this is my brother, Pharynx. Pharynx: Hi! Jack: I'm Jack Skellington. Scorpan: And I'm Scorpan. Skystar: It's an honor to meet you all. (turns to Discord) The battle is won. You may remove your helmet, good sir knight. Discord: Uh, no. Skystar: Why not? Discord: I have helmet hair. Skystar: Please, I would'st look upon the face of my rescuer. Discord: Oh, no, you wouldn't..'st. Skystar: But, how will you kiss me? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: What?! That wasn't in the job description! Was it? Stygian: Maybe it's a perk. Star Swirl: Ah. Skystar: No, it's destiny. You must know how it goes. A princess locked in a tower and besent by a dragon is rescued by a brave knight, and then they share true love's first kiss. Donkey: Hmm? With Discord? You think...Wait a minute. You think that Discord's your true love? Discord: Oh, wait. Did you--laughs How funny. You think that I'm your true love? Skystar: Well, yes. Donkey and our heroes laugh Skystar: What is so funny? Discord: Well, let's just say, I'm not your type, okay? Skystar: Of course you are. You're my rescuer. Now, now remove your helmet. Discord: As you command, Your Highness. his helmet Skystar: Y-You-You're...a draconequus. Discord: Oh, you were expecting Prince Starscream. Skystar: Well, yes, actually. Oh, no. This is all wrong. You're not supposed to be a draconequus. Discord: Princess, I was sent to rescue you by the Storm King, Lord Farquaad, Lord Tirek, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Barkis Bittern, and Evil Emperor Zurg, okay? The Storm King's the one who wants to marry you. Skystar: Well, then why didn't he come rescue me? Discord: Good question. You should ask him that when we get there. Skystar: But I have to be rescued by my true love, not by some draconequus a-and...his pet. And an ogre, some ponies, 76 humans and dragons, corpses, 2 changelings, a gargoyle, Ugly Dolls, Autobots, and Space Rangers! Discord: Princess, the Storm King's waiting for you. Skystar: Okay, then lead the way. Discord: You coming, guys? Applejack: Like candy apples. Donkey: Yeah, we're right behind you. Category:Mac Prime Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes